Wojna światów/I/03
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Na błoniach Horsell. Znalazłem tam gromadę około czterdziestu ludzi otaczających wielką, jamę, w której leżał cylinder; trawa i żwir naokoło powyrywane były jakby pod wpływem nagłej eksplozyi. Hendersona i Ogilvy’ego nie było. Zapewne widząc, iż na razie nie było nic do zrobienia, poszli razem na śniadanie. Kilku chłopców siedziało na skraju dołu, kiwając nogami i bawiąc się — dopóki ja nie powstrzymałem ich, rzucali kamykami w olbrzymią massę. Pomiędzy przypatrującymi się ludźmi zauważyłem dwóch cyklistów; jakiegoś ogrodniczka, rzeźnika Gregg z synkiem i kilku innych gapiów i próżniaków, których zwykłem widywać około stacyi kolei żelaznej. Mówiono bardzo mało, bo naówczas bardzo niewielu ludzi w Anglii miało jakie takie wiadomości astronomiczne. Większość obecnych wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w szeroki do okrągłego stołu podobny koniec cylindra, który wciąż jeszcze znajdował się w tej samej pozycyi, w jakiej go zostawili Henderson i Ogilvy. Wszyscy prawie spodziewali się zapewne ujrzeć stos zwęglonych ciał i dlatego z pewnem rozczarowaniem patrzyli na tę nieruchomą massę. Niektórzy podczas mojej tam obecności odeszli, inni znów nadchodzili. Zeszedłem w dół i zdawało mi się, że czuję jakiś ruch pod stopami. Wierzchnia część cylindra stanowczo przestała się obracać. Dopiero zbliska cała dziwaczność tego szczególnego przedmiotu przedstawiła mi się w całości. Na pierwszy rzut oka podobne to było do przewróconego powozu lub w poprzek drogi leżącego pnia, albo raczej do zardzewiałej rury gazowej na pół zakopanej w ziemi. Trzeba już było pewnego naukowego wykształcenia by zauważyć, że materya, którą cylinder był pokryty, nie była zwykłym oxydem, i że żółto-biały metal, prześwitujący w szparze pomiędzy pokrywą a cylindrem miał niezwykły kolor. Wyraz „nadziemski“ nie miał znaczenia dla większości zgromadzonych tam widzów. Pewny byłem wówczas, że przedmiot ten pochodził z Marsa; lecz wątpiłem bardzo, by mógł zawierać żyjące istoty. Myślałem, że odszrubowywanie odbywa się automatycznie. Pomimo wszystko, co mówił Ogilwy, wciąż jeszcze wierzyłem, że na Marsie mogą być ludzie a myśl moja galopowała już naprzód, wyobrażając sobie, że cylinder ten zawierać może jakiś rękopis i jakie trudności powstaną z przetłumaczeniem go i t. d. A jednak był on cokolwiek za duży na to. Chciałbym był widzieć go już otwartym. Około jedenastej pełen podobnych myśli poszedłem do mego domu na Maybury; lecz trudno mi się już było zabrać dnia tego do pracy nad mojemi oderwanemi spekulacyami. Po południu wygląd błoń zmienił się znacznie, a wczesne wydania gazet wieczornych poruszyły cały Londyn wielkiemi nagłówkami artykułów: „Wiadomości otrzymane z Marsa“. „Dziwne zdarzenie w Woking“ i t. d. W dodatku telegram Ogilvy’ego do centralnej stacyi astronomicznej wprawił w ruch wszystkie obserwatorya w całem zjednoczonem królestwie. Kilka dorożek ze stacyi w Woking stało na drodze do kopalń piasku, jakiś kabryolet z Chobdam oraz wspaniały arystokratyczny powóz. Oprócz tego była tam cała gromada bicyklów, a wiele osób przyszło poprostu pieszo z Woking i Chertsey tak, iż zebrał się na miejscu wcale pokaźny tłum — wśród którego jaskrawo odbijało parę jasnych toalet damskich. Gorąco było przeraźliwe, ani wietrzyka w powietrzu, jedyny zaś cień padał od kilku rozproszonych sosen. Palące się wrzosowisko ugaszono, lecz znaczna płaszczyzna w stronę Ottershaw była jak okiem sięgnąć zczerniała. Jakiś przedsiębierczy straganiarz z Chobdam Road przysłał nawet swego syna z wózkiem zielonych jabłek i wina imbirowego. Zbliżywszy się do dołu, spostrzegłem w nim kilka osób: Hendersona, Ogilvy’ego i jakiegoś wysokiego blondyna, którym jak się potem przekonałem był Stern, nadworny astronom Jego Kr. Mości, oraz kilku robotników. Stent wydawał rozkazy głosem donośnym, stojąc na cylindrze, który teraz musiał być znacznie chłodniejszy, twarz miał czerwoną, pot spływał po niej kroplami, coś widocznie mocno go zirytowało. Większa część cylindra była już odkryta, choć dolny jego koniec wciąż jeszcze zaryty był w ziemię. Skoro tylko Ogilvy spostrzegł mię przypatrującego się wśród tłumu nad brzegiem dołu, zaraz zawołał abym zeszedł i pytał czy nie zechciałbym przejść się do lorda Hilton, właściciela gruntów, na których znajdowaliśmy się. Zwiększające się wciąż tłumy stawały się coraz poważniejszą przeszkody w robotach ekskawacyjnych, szczególniej mali chłopcy dawali się we znaki. Trzebaby zrobić jakiś rodzaj ogrodzenia dla powstrzymania natłoku. Mówił też, że słychać jeszcze od czasu do czasu lekki odgłos jakiegoś ruchu wewnątrz cylindra, lecz że robotnicy nie mogli odszrubować wierzchu ponieważ na zewnątrz niema za co chwycić. Rura musi być nadzwyczaj gruba i to co zdaje się nam zaledwie dosłyszalnym szmerem, może być porządnym hałasem wewnątrz. Byłem bardzo rad z danego mi polecenia, gdyż tym sposobem stawałem się jednym z uprzywilejowanych widzów. Lorda Hilton nie zastałem w domu, powiedziano mi tylko, iż spodziewają się jego przyjazdu o 6-ej pp., a ponieważ wówczas było dopiero około 5-ej, przeto wstąpiłem jeszcze do domu, napiłem się herbaty i potem poszedłem ku stacyi, na jego spotkanie.